God Forsaken Wedding
by Musou.K
Summary: *Welcome to the God Forsaken Wedding. All that happens in this wedding is to stay confidential and is not to be spoken of after leaving. Any physical injuries and/or psychological injuries are not in the fault of anyone other than themselves. Once you sign in you will be shown things you could never imagine. Enjoy and Beware.* WARNING:MATURE READERS ONLY!


**By. Musou*** **K**

 **Main guests List**

Priest-Hannibal The Cannibal

Ring bearer- Tank of acid (Dissolving body included)

Best Man- Jeffrey Dahmer

Maid of honor- Meg(Megan !Bae AF!) the skin stealer

Flower canon (Decaying bodies, Blood rose pedals)

Precession- Marilyn Manson and the throat slashers

Staff/Catering setters- Mentally Incompetent sever schizophrenia patients

Security- Death row inmates from Alcatraz Prison

 **Extra Info/Details/Rules:**

 **(X*Y)-Important Rules (Can be removed from wedding if not followed)**

 **(*)-Extra Details and/or Info**

 **(*.*)-Important Extra Details and/or Rules**

*Body hair rule*

Don't shave for a month prior to attendance. No trim either(Applies to genital areas as well)

*Hair colors rule (X*Y)*

No same hair colors. There will be a list at the front area to choose your hair color. If your hair color/tone has bin taken you will be given options to change hair color before entering the wedding.(Wigs, and boxes of hair dye)If you refuse to change the color you will be escorted out by security.

*Bald guests rule*

Bald people have to have a disturbing violent/sexual drawing on a visible area of there head.

*Cake details(*)*

Severed hand cake (white/red frosting, Red velvet, Moist AF, Moose severed hand on top)

*Dress code (X*Y)*

Only fully transparent clothing(wigs are fine). No undergarments. No Non-Visible area of skin at anytime. If skin is not visible at any time the guest will be asked to uncover the not- visible area of skin or be told *If they refuse* to vacate theproperty and event.

*Rings info(*.*)*

The Bones/Rings will be made from the carved bones of orphaned children from the streets. There will be a quote carved in each bone/ring. The first Bone/Ring will have the quote "Marriage is better than death..But only slightly" carved into the inside and will have a broken tooth that has bin shaped, cleaned, and polished smooth on the visible part of the bone/ring. The second bone/ring will have the quote "You say you hate me like I cared about your feelings in the first place. Hah that's Funny" carved into the inner side of the bone/ring and will also have a broken tooth that has bin cleaned, shaped, and polished smooth on the visible area of the ring. There will be a blood drop on both bone/rings blended into the top layer of the broken tooth wich will give it a foggy, Red color. The blood drop on the first bone/ring will be from the wearer of the second bone/ring and the second bone/rings blood drop will be from the wearer of the first bone/ring. As to keep a spiritual connection and also to use as DNA sample to clone one of the bone/ring wearers if one of them passes away before the other.

 **(Contests From Hell)**

*Kids dark Af! (Age limit 4-10)*

The kids have to draw the darkest thing they can think of *such as and not limit to gore, sex, bodily fluids, ECT..* and the kid who has the most messed up drawing will be given the First place Trophy and will receive a prize bag and the first piece of cake. Second place will be given the second place ribbon and will be given a Meth pipe and will have a ball *3.5g* of Crystal meth taped to the new Bubble pipe. The child in third place will receive the third place certificate and will be awarded a depressing poetry book, a box of black hair dye, a small case of 5-10 pre-sharpened razor blades with a sharpener, and a Suicide/Self harm Farewell card. The losers will receive a pin informing them that they are worthless at everything possible and should give up on every single dream the could ever have.

*Gore strip Monopoly 18*

All adults willing or non-willing will sit in a large room with the floor covered in a large transparent tarp. They will all sit in groups of 5 around a monopoly bored. Next to each monopoly board there will be 5 (1 per player) sterilized scalpels in separate packages. The game will start and as people lose property or money they will have to use the sterile scalpel and take off a chunk of skin. The player that wins the game gets a free chainsaw and prize bag. The other 4 players will be forced to remove one body part with there scalpel( All limbs as long as they are connected by bone and muscles)

*Survive Fetish Land. (Age limit 11-17)*

Fetish land will be set up like a scavenger hunt. There will be 7-13 stages (also known as Fetish tents). Each individual players physical and mental capabilities will be checked and tested before the player is allowed to start the game.Based on the test results each player will receive a list of the stages they can go to, the order to go in, the time limit in each separate stage, the time limit for the players own game countdown, what all needs to be accomplished in each stage, and basic safety and privacy information on how to get the activities done without any injury , and a liability waiver with a signature line. Each player will also receive a bag of personalized supplies that they can use to help get through the stages they are allowed to go to.(Look at List )

 ***List of possible items that can be received in a supplies bag and/or could be used in the Fetish tents***

Male/Female Condoms(latex free condoms are available if asked for)

Vaginal tools:Dildos/vibrators/bullets/ECT...

Anal tools:Butt plugs/tail plugs/ vibrating butt plugs,ECT...

Gel based lube/Water based lube,

Warming/cooling creams, and/or body candy

(BD/SM)Toys:whips/bondage gear/ electro-erotica tools,Candles and a lighter, blind folds,gags, ECT...

Large plastic Portable Tarp (For Fetishes involving bodily fluids)

Pet-play tools:Collar, Leash, Large cage, food/water bowl, treats, toys, discipline books. ECT...

It may also include(For legal purposes) a medical supplies kit in case of a injury that is not sever enough for EMT but would still need to be treated immediately*


End file.
